Grand Movie Moment
by Lilylulu
Summary: Just a one shot taking place in the mid to late season 3 First time posting a story. Reviews always welcome. I do not own Greek


Rusty walked into the KT house to find some of his brothers in the living room.

"Hey guys, do you know where Cappie is?" he asked

"Upstairs, in his room I think," replied Beaver

Rusty turned around and headed upstairs. He knocked on Cappie's door and heard him say "Come in" from inside. Rusty opened the door to find Cappie lying on his bed. It looked like he had been deep in thought about something.

"Spitter!" said Cappie, sitting up as Rusty walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this back," replied Rusty.

Rusty reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box Cappie had given him the week before.

"Jordan and I broke up," he continued. "I can't handle a long distance relationship. It just won't work out."

Rusty walked over and handed Cappie the box. Cappie slowly opened it and looked at the KTG letters in it. He honestly thought he was never going to see them again.

"Thanks Rusty," said Cappie getting up and returning the box to the shelf where it sat the two years beforehand. "I'm sorry you and Jordan couldn't make it work out. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Cap," replied Rusty. "But I think I'm OK with everything. Remember you told me you can always go back to your soul mate. So we'll be together in the future if it's really meant to be."

Cappie just smiled and went back to sit on his bed.

"Cap, are you OK?" asked Rusty as he sat next to him on the bed.

"Of course," replied Cappie with a small fake grin. "You just caught me waking up from a nap."

Rusty knew he was lying. But if his big brother wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind, he would. So Rusty said goodbye and left the room.

Cappie laid back on his bed once Rusty shut the door. He wasn't OK. Honestly, Rusty walked in while he was thinking of _her_. Ever since the End of the World party all he could think about was her. He was beginning to wish he could turn back time. He should have told Casey he felt the same way about her that night in the closet. In his perfect world that night would have ended with her next to him in bed cuddling while they slept. But he had to let the thought of losing her again cloud his judgment and rejected her that night.

_I'm such a fool_, he thought to himself.

Cappie replayed in his head the short meetings he had with her since the party. One particular thing she said kept replaying in his head: her grand movie moment. The thought made him smile a little bit. It truly would have been a magical night if he had gone running after her the night of the party. He imagined it would be a moment full of tears and passionate kisses. Oh how he loved the way she kissed. But that moment never happened because he blew it. He let Evan Chambers get in his head once again. Damn him. Cappie sat back up in the bed and got the black velvet box back off of the shelf.

_If Casey wants her grand movie moment_, he thought to himself, _then I'm going to give it to her._

********************************************************

Casey and Ashleigh had been at the Greek Ball for about 2 hours now. Both of them were dateless but were having a good time. They sipped on champagne as they watched all of the couples dancing on the dance floor. At one point Evan came over and asked Casey to dance. Casey thought it would be an awkward moment between the two of them but strangely it wasn't. She was happy they were friends now.

"So how was that?" asked Ashleigh as Casey joined her back at the table.

"Not as awkward as I thought it would be," replied Casey as she smoothed out her navy blue dress before sitting in the chair next to Ashleigh.

"Well that's good," Ashleigh replied.

Both of the girls looked at each other, knowing what each of them was thinking.

"I wish Fisher could have come," Ashleigh finally said.

Casey smiled as she put her arm around Ashleigh. "I'm sorry," she stated. "But it's almost over. And in no time you'll be back at his apartment and finally enjoying your night."

Ashleigh sighed.

"Ash," said Casey as she turned to look at her. "You're a great president for being here. And you're a great person for being here with me."

"Why did you want to come anyway?" asked Ashleigh

"I don't know," Casey shrugged her shoulders. "This dance has given me a lot of good and not-so-good memories and I think I probably would have regretted it if I didn't come my senior year."

"I guess you're right," replied Ashleigh.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," started the DJ. "This is the last dance of the night. So grab the one you love and hold them tight."

"How depressing," said Ashleigh as she finished the last bit of her champagne.

"Come on Ash," said Casey as she pulled her out of her chair. "It's our senior year. Come dance with me."

"Don't you think it'll be weird," replied Ashleigh

"I don't care. You're my best friend Ash," replied Casey. "There is no one I would rather share this last dance with then you."

Ashleigh slightly rolled her eyes as she walked out to the dance floor with Casey.

"I can think of someone," she mumbled under her breath so Casey couldn't hear.

The two of them began to dance, each kind of getting lost in the moment. Ashleigh then noticed the people on the dance floor beginning to disperse as none other than Cappie began walking towards them. He looked good. He was dressed in a nice black suit with a navy tie that made his blue eyes sparkle even more than normal. He came up to the two of them and tapped Ashleigh on the shoulder.

"I know I'm about two years too late," he said. "But may I cut in?"

It was the first time Casey had noticed him. He saw her eyes become wider as she heard the sound of his voice. He had seen her as soon as he walked in the room. How could he miss her? She was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Sure," replied Ashleigh as she gave Cappie Casey's hand and went back to their table.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing Casey said softly to him as he put his arms around her waist and began to sway back and forth.

"I came for you," Cappie replied as he looked deep into her eyes. They were so hypnotizing.

Casey wrapped her arms around him tighter and rested her head into his shoulder. Neither of them said a word. They didn't want to ruin the song, or ruin the moment. It was like they were the only two people in the room. Cappie could feel his heart beat harder and harder against his chest as he held her even tighter.

The song ended as they both stepped back and stared into each other's eyes. Casey began to lean in for a kiss but Cappie slightly turned his head so she hit his cheek.

_Not yet_, he thought to himself.

"Thanks for the dance," Casey said as she backed away.

Cappie could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied. "But I'm not done yet. Let's go for a walk so we can talk."

********************************************

Cappie loosely took Casey's hand and led her outside. It was quite cold out being almost November so he took his coat off and draped it around Casey's shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly.

They began to walk towards Greek row without saying a word. As much as Cappie had this planned out in his head he still had trouble searching for the words to say to her.

"So.….did you have a good time at the dance?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he immediately wanted to punch himself for such a stupid question. He wasn't here for small talk!

"Yes I did," she replied. "Ash was a good date."

Cappie tried to search for more words to say when Casey stopped walking. He turned around to face her.

"Cappie," she said. "Why did you come to the dance? What are we doing?"

Cappie looked in her eyes. He could tell she was on the verge of tears. He wanted so bad to reach out, grab her face and give her the most passionate kiss ever. That is what she needed. That is what _he_ needed. Instead he brushed a stray strand of her soft blond hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Case," he started. "I have really been thinking lately. Ever since the End of the World party you are all I can think about. I keep thinking about how everything has just been so messed up between us but so wonderful at the same time. I didn't want the only experiences we had at the Greek Ball to be the huge fight I had with Evan and me taking another girl. That dance with you was well overdue."

"Oh," Casey replied as she looked away from Cappie's stare. "Well then thank you for the memory Cap."

She seemed upset by his words.

Casey began to walk towards Greek row again and Cappie followed behind her.

"I'll walk you home Case," he said.

"Really, don't bother," Casey replied.

"Well I want to, whether you like it or not," said Cappie realizing this was not going to plan. She was not supposed to get mad at him. He could tell that she wanted more. And he wanted to give her more. But the words just weren't coming out right. Casey Cartwright had this thing about her that made him so nervous. He felt his stomach start to turn into a knot. He hated that feeling.

They walked back to the Zeta Beta Zeta house in silence. Casey was so upset she had nothing to say. Cappie just plainly had nothing to say. Everything he had practiced, everything he had rehearsed was a distant thought in his head. He walked her up to the door.

"Goodbye Cappie," said Casey as she opened the door to the house and quickly went inside, shutting the door in Cappie's face.

He stood there for a bit, completely dumbfounded as to what just happened. She didn't even give him a chance. This was where they were supposed to kiss. This is where they were supposed to fall in love all over again. He put his hands in his pockets to warm them up as his right hand grazed against the black velvet box. With his hand hitting the box he felt this tingling surge come over him. Those letters were hers.

With that thought Cappie climbed the tree next to her room and got up onto the balcony. He looked through the windows and saw her sitting on her bed. She was still in her dress and he couldn't tell but assumed she was crying. Nothing hurt Cappie more than to see her cry. He slowly went up to the door and lightly knocked on it. She turned and looked at him as he sheepishly waved to her. She slowly came to the door as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks trying to not let him notice she was crying.

"I really don't want to see you right now," she said loudly as she opened the door.

"Casey, please," he said as he walked into her room and shut the door.

"Cap I'm done," she replied. "I'm done trying to figure you out. I'm done." She couldn't even look at him.

Cappie put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"I'm not done," he replied.

"Wha-" said Casey taken back at what he had said.

"I can't be done with you," Cappie replied. "You're always going to be the one I think about. You're always going to be my first love. You're always going to be the one I let get away."

"Cap you have made that very clear," she replied.

Cappie took both of her hands into his and stared into her eyes. Casey broke the stare as she shoved his hand away and began to walk to the door.

"This was supposed to be a good night Cap," she started to shout. "I was having a good night even without you. But when you walked into that dance my night completely changed. I thought you had come to sweep me off of my feet. I thought I was going to have my grand movie moment."

Just then Cappie grabbed her hand spun her around and got down on one knee in front of her. He took a deep breath and pulled out the black velvet box as his hands started to shake.

"This is your grand movie moment," he replied looking up at her.

More tears started to rush down her face.

"Cap…" was the only word she could get out unsure of what to say.

"I want you Casey Cartwright. I want you with all of my heart and all of my being. I want to give everything I have to you," he began. "I feel the same way now that I felt freshman year when I bought these letters for you. They are your letters Casey and I would love for you to wear them."

"Yes," Casey finally was able to blurt out. "Yes I want to wear your letters."

Cappie got up and pulled her face right up to his for that magical kiss he had been waiting for. It was amazing. He felt every nerve in his body start to go haywire when his lips met hers. It was like kissing her for the first time all over again.

Eventually they both backed away to catch their breath. He looked at her with tears running down her face and it took him a second to realize they were running down his too.

"Aw Cap," she said wiping his cheek. "You're crying."

"Only tears of happiness," he replied.

Cappie realized he had dropped the box on the floor when he went to kiss her in the moment of passion. He picked it up and took the necklace out of the box.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course," Casey replied as she lifted up her hair

Cappie put the letters on her and backed away to take a good look at her. They were perfect. The letters were meant for her and the way the gold tone matched her soft skin was perfect.

"They're perfect," he softly replied.

Casey stepped towards him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"No Cap," she said. "You're perfect."

The two of them began to kiss again. Cappie ran his hands around her back and around the curves of her hips. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Finally Casey broke away.

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied.

"I'll be right back then," she said.

Casey kissed him softly on his cheek as she left into the bathroom. Cappie wasn't quite sure what she meant exactly by spending the night but nonetheless took off his shoes, trousers and dress shirt before climbing into her bed under the covers. Moments later she returned in sweatpants and a tank top.

"I feel so much more comfortable," she said as she climbed under the covers with him.

They turned to face each other and Cappie got the most incredible feeling as he saw his letters around her neck.

"I feel like I've waited so long to see those letters there," he said softly as he touched her cheek.

"Me too," she smiled.

Cappie leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm done," he said looking into her eyes.

"Done what?" Casey asked puzzled by his statement.

"I'm done looking for love," he stated. "I have it all right here."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Casey asked

Cappie grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He then backed away as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you Casey," he said as the words made his whole body shiver.

Casey then leaned in and gave Cappie an amazing kiss.

"I love you too," she replied pulling away.

They shared one last kiss as Casey turned over to try and fall asleep. Only a moment had passed before she felt his arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her close.

_Yup_, she thought to herself, _this is the way it's supposed to be_.


End file.
